1 or 6 ?
by KyungsoOwl
Summary: Kyungsoo, yeoja cerdas dengan rencana balas dendamnya. Orang cerdas tentunya membalas dengan hal yang cerdas bukan? Dengan bantuan sang Uncle, dan ke-6 anaknya, dengan berani ia membalas kematian orang tuanya. Dan bantuan tersebut tentunya harus di'balas' dengan hal yang menurut mereka 'setimpal'. Namun, Kyungsoo 'terlena'... KYUNGSOO(GS!)xSIX NAMJA/Mature Content/Pairing akhir!


**1 or 6 ?**

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (GS!) **21 y.o**

Wu Yifan as Kim Kris **24 y.o**

Park Chanyeol as Kim Chanyeol **23 y.o**

Kim Junmyeon as Kim Suho **22 y.o**

Kim Jongin as Kim Kai **21 y.o**

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan **20 y.o (Sehun's twins)**

Oh Sehun as Kim Sehun **20 y.o (Luhan twins)**

Rate : **M** Mature! Hard NC, **not** BDSM!

Genre : Family, Drama, Romance (?)

WARNING! _Not for Under 18-20 y.o, sex content, other .._

.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

.

 **Do Kyungsoo** , yeoja mungil dengan tinggi 160 cm, yatim piatu, putri tunggal keluarga Do, rambut lurus sepunggung, sebenarnya ia cerdas, namun karena terlalu polos sehingga sering dibilang agak bodoh, memiliki senyum manis dan menggemaskan.

 **Kim Kris** , putra sulung keluarga Kim, tinggi menjulang diantara saudaranya, dengan paras rupawannya dan hidung mancungnya membuat ia di idolakan oleh yeoja-yeoja kampusnya, namja yang benar-benar sayang dengan keluarganya dan seluruh saudaranya, bertanggungjawab, suka mencoba hal-hal baru dan menantang.

 **Kim Chanyeol** , putra kedua keluarga Kim, tinggi kedua setelah hyungnya Kris, bermata bundar dan bertelinga lebar membuat ia berbeda dengan saudaranya, tingkah konyolnya membuat ia dijuluki _happy virus_ oleh keluarganya, senyum lebarnya selalu terpampang pada setiap orang.

 **Kim Suho** , putra ketiga keluarga Kim, sayangnya ia namja paling pendek dari saudaranya yang lain, memiliki senyum menawan dan hati yang baik, dengan pesona dan wajah tampannya, ditambah dengan sikap sopan dan kepintarannya membuat ia disukai oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

 **Kim Kai** , putra keempat keluarga Kim, memiliki kulit _tan_ eksotis dengan tinggi semampai membuat ia dielu-elukan dengan ke- _sexy_ -annya, ditambah bibir tebal dan mata setajam elangnya membuat nilai plus pada pesona _sexy_ nya tersebut, hidung peseknya justru membuat paras tampannya semakin sempurna dimata yeoja. Sikapnya yang cenderung dingin dan agak pendiam membuat kesan _cool_ pada dirinya.

 **Kim Luhan** , putra kelima keluarga Kim, kembaran Sehun. Tingginya sedikit diatas Suho, dengan wajah rupawan berkesan _manly_ namun agak _cantik_ yang ia miliki, terkadang membuat beberapa namja di kampus mencoba mendekatinya. Sayangnya sikapnya yang manly dan agak macho, membuat ia benar-benar membuktikan dirinya seorang namja.

 **Kim Sehun** , putra bungsu keluarga Kim, kembaran Luhan. Tingginya melebihi Kai namun tidak melebihi Chanyeol. Perbedaan tinggi dengan kembarannya terkadang membuat Luhan kesal dan selalu tidak mau mengalah dengan adik kembarnya ini. Kulitnya putih pucat dengan tampang _poker face_ sebagai andalannya, namun saat di rumah ia menjadi namja yang manja dan usil. Ketampanannya tidak diragukan lagi karena orang-orang disekitar sering menyebut ia dan Luhan bagaikan 'Kembar Rupawan Titisan Dewa'. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan wajah tampan namun cantik milik Luhan, dan wajah tampan sempurna miliknya benar-benar membuat mulut menganga saat mereka berjalan bersama.

.

.

Keluarga Do merupakan keluarga dengan aset kekayaan melimpah dengan perusahaan yang tersebar di penjuru dunia. Pasangan suami-istri Do tersebut memiliki putri tunggal bernama Do Kyungsoo. Sayangnya, saat usia Kyungsoo masih menginjak 10 tahun, pasangan Do tersebut tertimpa kecelakaan hebat sehingga nyawa mereka terenggut begitu saja. Kyungsoo tentunya mengerti apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya, mengingat ia sudah menginjak umur yang mampu mengolah pola pikirnya sendiri, ditambah kecerdasan yang diturunkan sang ayah padanya membuat ia benar-benar mengerti, bahwa _dunia bisnis adalah dunia paling kejam_ dimatanya.

Ia tahu kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya bukan murni kecelakaan biasa, ia tahu siapa saja orang yang berniat jahat pada keluarganya demi merebut aset perusahaan mereka. Namun sayang, ia masih dianggap anak kecil, orang-orang pasti menganggap omongannya hanyalah bualan belaka. Mereka, paman dan bibinya yang sedarah lah yang dengan berani merenggut nyawa saudara mereka sendiri, hanya karena rasa iri yang membuncah dan rasa ingin bergelimang harta lah yang menyebabkan mereka bertindak kejam.

Orang tuanya sering mengingatkan Kyungsoo agar tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain, meski itu adalah keluarganya sendiri. Sebagai anak yang cerdas, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud orang tuanya. Orang tuanya tidak pernah mengajarkan Kyungsoo bertindak jahat atau pun memusuhi orang lain. Anggaplah orang tuanya tanpa disengaja telah memakaikan topeng pada anaknya sendiri, namun mereka tahu bahwa itu semua demi kebaikan anak mereka kelak. Setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan praduga yang Kyungsoo asumsikan terbukti, ia tentu mengerti dengan 'tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain, meski itu keluarganya sendiri',adalah bukti nyata kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Ia tidak menangis, namun tidak juga tertawa saat kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan hingga selesai. Do Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, orang tuanya yang teramat baik dan hebat itu benar-benar sukses membesarkan anaknya, Kyungsoo, menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan tangguh. Mungkin semenjak Kyungsoo lahir, mereka sudah menebak bahwa takdir akan memisahkan mereka dan putri kecilnya itu.

 _ **11 years ago**_

Kyungsoo terdiam didepan pusara kedua orang tuanya, tamu yang berdatangan sudah mulai pulang karena turunnya hujan tiba-tiba. Dibelakangnya berdiri dua pasang saudara sedarah orang tuanya, salah satunya memayungi Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, ayo kita pulang".

'Cih, omong kosong. Paling-paling ia mebujukku pulang untuk menandatangani pindahnya aset kekayaan ke tangan mereka', batin Kyungsoo.

"Samchon silahkan pulang saja duluan, aku masih ingin disini. Sendiri", balas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi hujan sudah mulai deras, Kyung. Ayo ikut samchon pulang".a

"Kalian pulang duluan saja, biar supir Jung yang mengantarku".

Dua pasang dibelakangnya terdiam, saling lirik satu sama lain. Dan satu diantaranya mengangguk.

"Hhh, baiklah. Kami pulang duluan Kyungsoo, hati-hati saat pulang nanti."

Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menjawab, hingga kedua pasang dibelakangnya pergi dan berjalan menjauhi pemakaman.

"Appa, umma, lihat mereka. Saat kondisi seperti ini saja, mereka masih bisa bersikap tenang seperti itu. Apa kalian tadi melihat istri mereka menangis? Oh tentu saja, air mata buaya", ucap Kyungsoo sarkastik.

Kyungsoo menyerah, ia berjongkok, muliai meluapkan tangisannya yang sedari tadi ia tahan semenjak menginjakkan kakinya dipemakaman. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan ditengan lutut dan dadanya, agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Memori di kepalanya berputar mengingat masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan orang tuanya tercinta. Appanya yang tegas namun sangat menyayanginya, dan ummanya yang benar-benar baik dan penuh kesederhanaan. Meskipun mereka digelimangi harta, namun mereka tetap mengutamakan kesederhanaan.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan menggesekkan kartu kredit demi membeli barang-barang mewah, ia malah tidak suka dangan barang mewah. Ibunya sejak kecil mengajarkannya untuk menabung bila ingin membeli barang-barang tertentu. Ayahnya juga selalu bersikap tegas, seolah akan marah bila ia mulai merengak minta sesuatu. Ayahnya hanya akan menuruti kemauannya bila Kyungsoo memenuhi persyaratan yang disetujui mereka. Memperoleh nilai sempurna saat ujian, membantu ibunya memasak dan berbelanja, bahkan terkadang appanya akan iseng mengeluarkan syarat mencuci mobil. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap menyanggupinya meski ia seorang yeoja kecil.

Kenangan-kenangan manis tersebut terus berputar diotaknya. Sekarang memorinya memilah-milah seluruh keluarganya. Mulai dari kakeknya, harabeoji tersayangnya itu benar-benar baik padanya. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo adalah cucu pertamanya, sehingga ia sering di manja oleh harabeojinya tersebut. Namun Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, ia memang akan manja pada saat-saat tertentu, tapi ia juga akan bersikap dewasa bila memang sedang waktunya. Anggaplah ia dewasa sebelum umurnya, tapi ia merasa senang dengan kelebihannya tersebut, membuat pribadi mandirinya semakin terbentuk.

Harabeojinya memang sudah meninggalkannya setahun yang lalu, dan sekarang disusul oleh kedua orang tuanya. Memorinya kembali berjalan menyusuri tiap-tiap bagian keluarganya. Pamannya, bibinya, teman-temannya. Oh, Kyungsoo memang memiliki teman, banyak malah. Banyaknya itu lah yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu mengingat agar 'tidak mudah percaya orang lain'. Ia tahu, tidak hanya paman dan bibinya saja yang mengincar hartanya, bahkan teman-temannya itu pun ikut ingin memiliki hartanya tersebut. Tak jarang, ia diperlakukan semena-mena oleh orang yang mengaku dirinya teman Kyungsoo. Temannya memang memasang topeng, namun Kyungsoo dapat melihat jelas topeng yang mereka gunakan, bahkan sejak pertama mereka berkenalan dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berteman. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo juga menggunakan topeng, sayangnya mereka tidak tahu.

Mengingat teman, ia jadi ingat cerita yang beberapa bulan lalu di lontarkan kedua orangtuanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Appa dan ummamu punya seorang sahabat, tapi kau tahu apa hebatnya persahabatan kami?"_

 _Kyungsoo kecil menggeleng dipangkuan ummanya, mendengarkan appa dan ummanya bercerita silih berganti._

" _Sahabat appa dan ummamu ini, mantan pacar ummamu."_

 _Mata Kyungsoo membola kaget, ia menengadahkan kepalanya melihat reaksi ummanya. Ummanya tertawa kecil menanggapi cerita ayahnya._

" _Well, kami tetap bersahabat meski ia mantan pacar ummamu. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Memang orangnya tampan dan sukses di usianya yang terbilang masih muda kala itu, namun ia punya kebiasaan buruk yang membuat ummamu dan ia putus"._

 _Kyungsoo hanya diam melihat mata appanya, memintanya secara tidak langsung untuk meneruskan ceritanya._

" _Karena kami saat itu masih remaja, dan mungkin ia punya tingkat hormon yang lebih tinggi atau mungkin sangat tinggi. Kau tahu? Ia hobi bergonta-ganti pacar. Bahkan malakukan se-"_

" _Kyu, bisakah kau mengganti kata-katamu dengan yang lebih baik?", umma menyela cerita appaku._

" _Ohh, ayolah Min. kau tahu kan anak kita ini memang cerdas, tapi tidak untuk bagian ini. Ia tidak akan mengerti dengan mudah, untuk hal ini ia harus merasakannya terlebih dahulu. Seperti diriku saat dulu", ujar Kyuhyun sembari menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda sang istri._

" _Huh! Dasar namja pervert! Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja"_

 _Kyungsoo hanya diam tak mengerti, memang ia termasuk anak yang cerdas. Tapi pengumpulan kosakata di otaknya benar-benar menyaring kata-kata yang dianggap otaknya buruk._

" _Okey. Jadi, sahabat kami ini sering melakukan sex, hubungan badan, atau yang kau mengerti mungkin proses pembuatan untuk memperoleh anak"._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk berkali-kali, tertarik._

" _Dengan hobinya yang seperti itu, kami memakluminya. Setidaknya, saat ia masih pacaran dengan ummamu, ia tidak bersikap seperti itu. Namun, tak sengaja ummamu memergoki dirinya melakukan hubungan badan dengan yeoja lain. Sehingga ummamu memilih memutuskan hubungan dengannya, dengan alasan ia tidak ingin menjadi korban pacarnya. Untungnya ia menghargai keputusan ummamu, dan tetap bersahabat dengan kami sampai sekarang. Bahkan saat mengetahui kami berpacaran dan akan melangsungkan pernikahan, ia tidak marah dan justru menyemangati kami. Dan kami tahu, ia benar-benar menyayangi kami sebagai sahabat, dan tidak penah merasa appamu ini sebagai saingannya karena merebut mantan pacarnya"._

" _jadi, sahabat appa dan umma ini orang baik?"_

 _Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ne, ia benar-benar orang yang baik, hanya hobinya itu saja yang buruk. Ia juga sekarang sama seperti kita, kau dengar kan tadi appamu bercerita ia sudah sukses saat muda?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk._

" _Itu benar, memang keluarganya orang yang berkecukupan. Tapi karena ia punya semangat bisnis yang tinggi, ia juga sudah memulai usahanya sejak SMA. Hebat bukan? Tapi ia juga pria yang bertanggung jawab, meski aku juga masih tidak mengerti pola pikirnya hingga sekarang"._

 _Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, bingung._

" _Beberapa bulan kemarin, kami mengunjunginya saat ia berkunjung ke Seoul. Karena setelah lulus dari S2nya, ia sering berpindah tempat. Dan terakhir ia bercerita, ia berkata sudah memiliki 5 orang anak, hebat bukan? Padahal kami tahu, ia belum pernah menikah, katanya sih belum ada yang sempurna dan cocok dengan hatinya"._

" _Wah, ahjussi itu hebat! Apa mereka ada yang seumuran denganku? Apa aku bisa berteman dengan anak-anak ahjussi?"_

" _Tentu saja bisa, ia berkata akan pindah ke Korea sesegera mungkin, tapi kami tidak tahu pastinya kapan. Dan tentunya kita akan mengunjunginya setelah ia menetap disini."_

 _Kyungsoo menggoyangkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat, melonjak kegirangan. Ia percaya pada orang tuanya, bahwa sahabat yang mereka ceritakan tentunya orang yang benar-benar baik, tentunya Kyungsoo penasaran dengan ahjussi itu. Dan bertemu dengan kelima anaknya. Sebagai anak tunggal, ia tentunya ingin memiliki orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan ternyata kedua orang tuanya memiliki sahabat dekat yang benar-benar baik, ia yakin mereka bisa di ajak bermain, atau mungkin mereka yang mengajak Kyungsoo bermain._

" _Appa! Siapa nama ahjussi itu?"_

" _kau benar-benar ingin segera bertemu dengannya ya?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat._

" _Namanya Kim Si-"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit, tidak peduli hujan yang menetesi wajahnya. Tangannya terkadang mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Oh, aku lupa namanya. Kim.. Kim? Oh, banyak sekali Kim dikota ini! Kim Sihyun? Kim Sijin? Kim Sichul?"

 _Other side.._

Seorang namja yang bisa dibilang berusia matang dan diperkirakan berusia 30 akhir, terlihat memasuki lahan yang beberapa bagiannya dilingkupi pusara.

Namja tersebut terus berjalan menuju pusara yang ia tuju. Ia tidak mengerti, seingatnya beberapa bulan lalu, kabar sahabatnya itu masih baik-baik saja. Namun begitu ia baru saja pindah ke kota ini, ia diberi kabar bahwa sahabatnya tersebut meninggal, kedua sahabatnya, karena kecelakaan.

Ditangan kanannya memegang payung berwarna hitam untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan yang turun cukup deras. Kepalanya terus menjelajah mencari pusara yang ia tuju, pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok yeoja yang berjongkok di depan makam. Ia mengernyit, 'itu pusara yang ditujunya'.

'Ah, aku ingat. Mereka punya seorang anak, yeoja. Itu pasti dirinya. Ya, Do Kyungsoo', namja itu ingat nama putri kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, memperhatikan tingkah laku anak sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja yeoja itu mendongak, bertingkah cukup lucu.

"Oh, aku lupa namanya. Kim.. Kim? Oh, banyak sekali Kim dikota ini! Kim Sihyun? Kim Sijin? Kim Sichul?", ujar yeoja itu.

Namja itu tertawa mendengar gerutuan sang yeoja kecil.

"Siapa ya? Kim Simon? Oh, apakah aku baru saja memikirkan seekor monyet? Kim.. Ki-"

"Namannya Kim Siwon", ujar namja itu.

"Ah! Ya, benar! Namanya Kim Siwon! Kim Si-HAH?!", yeoja itu langsung menegakkan dirinya dan berbalik kebelakang, dengan kedua mata membola.

"D-dari mana kau tahu, ahjussi?"

"Haha, kenalkan. Aku Kim Siwon, senang bertemu denganmu, Do Kyungsoo.."

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
